Say
by spruceh
Summary: When Tawnypelt had kits, who was sure that they were Rowanclaw's? Oneshot at the moment, but more oneshot-formatted sequels to come!


**A/N:** From the very beginning, I have been a sole supporter of Tawnypelt x Stormfur. When Tawnypelt had kits, I had to suspect this.

The title, Say, comes from the John Mayer song called, "Say". I chose it because I thought it just worked. So there. Ha.

Expect sequels to come!! Please R&R!

* * *

A lithe dappled cat lay on the starry gap of moor, bright green orbs staring at the sky and glittering in the light. Her long fur was sprawled out around her, encasing her bloated belly. She could already feel the tiny kicking paws, the quickly beating hearts. Her dappled paws were crossed, and a tiny, bright smile lightened up her features.

"Tawnypelt!"

The sound of the husky voice surprised the tortoiseshell. She twisted her head around, her claws unsheathing, her limbs preparing to leap. Suddenly, she saw the pelt much longer than hers, the proud, glimmering eyes, that kind smile.

"You said you were coming at moonhigh," she teased the new cat.

"Well, the moon is high," the cat purred.

Tawnypelt's smile grew, and she staggered to her paws. Her large stomach was uncomfortable, but it made her happy.

The other cat stepped into the starlit strip of grass, rushing to the she-cat's side. His dark gray fur flew out behind him, his round amber eyes wide with concern.

"I'm okay," she said, amused by his protectiveness of her.

"I just don't want to you get hurt," he replied, pressing his body supportively up against hers. His tail touched her side. "Or our kits," he purred.

"They'll be fine, Stormfur…" she said. "As long as they don't die from your over protectiveness first!" she mewed, her voice filled with teasing. Once a ShadowClan warrior, always a ShadowClan warrior.

The gray cat smiled broadly, but it dwindled as a thought entered his mind. "What does ShadowClan think about you having kits, Tawnypelt?"

"They think they're Rowanclaw's. You know, that moony-eyed tom who has pretty much fancied me since my first Gathering?"

Stormfur's whiskers twitched with amusement. "You have the chance at Blackstar, and you choose Rowanclaw instead? Come on, even I trust a mousebrained badger to see the better!" he joked, nudging Tawnypelt on the flank in the spirit of his mocking.

The tortoiseshell looked skeptically at the bright-minded tom. "Blackstar? Oh, please!" she snorted good-naturedly.

"Graystripe told me that Blackstar spent all of his time at the last Gathering staring at you. His tail wasn't even lashing!" Stormfur mocked.

Tawnypelt laughed. "There is no way that Blackstar is in love with me," it was her turn to nudge the tom in the flank. "Have you seen the way he looks at Russetfur whenever they talk…" she trailed off and turned her gaze to her paws.

The warmth that had been between them suddenly turned cold. There was no way that Stormfur would be able to see the weaker side of the ShadowClan cats. He was in ThunderClan. They were enemies.

"Sorry…" Tawnypelt started eyes still on her paws.

Stormfur was quiet for a moment, his eyes dull. What they were doing was illegal. Neither was supposed to be there. They weren't supposed to talk. They weren't supposed to have kits together. But they did.

"It's okay, Tawnypelt. You did nothing wrong," Stormfur tried to comfort her, his tail lingering on her spine for a moment.

The she-cat's green eyes slowly lifted and looked the dark-pelted tom in the eyes. They gleamed like fire in the blazing starlight. She had never regretted falling in love with the lovely, kind soul.

"I wish you were in ShadowClan…" she said suddenly.

"I wish you were in ThunderClan…" he added.

"But in StarClan," she said, staring into his warm eyes.

"No boundaries will exist between us," he finished, staring lovingly into the pine green eyes that had graced his heart so long ago.

They stood in silence for a moment, the air around them becoming intense with the electricity between them.

Tawnypelt was the first to look away. Her gaze focused on the ground again. "The kits are getting restless," she mewed quietly. "I'd better be getting back to camp."

"Good night, Tawnypelt," Stormfur whispered.

Tawnypelt's mouth curved into a soft smile, and she turned and bounded into the undergrowth. Kits or no kits, she was always just so agile, Stormfur noticed with a hint of satisfaction.

When at last, all was quiet, Tawnypelt was gone and the moon and stars still shone high above his head, Stormfur lay in the middle of the grassy strip of land, flopping onto his back. His fur lay sprawled around him, encasing his strong muscles and bony build. His gray paws were crossed, and a tiny, bright smile lit up his features.


End file.
